Freddy's Five Burdens
by destry73
Summary: Freddy and his friends are always blamed to be evil and hostile, but will you be willing to believe their story? Do you think they're innocent, or just killing machines? (I only rated it T because it's kind of bloody. It isn't really that bad, but i don't recommend it for small children.)


FREDDY'S FIVE BURDENS

Hi. I'm Freddy from Freddy Faz Bear's Pizza. Please don't take me the wrong way before you get to know me. Please let me tell you my story before you decide that I'm a killing machine. Here it is!

"YAR HAR HAR HAR!" Foxy turned to look at the crowd. "Hope yer enjoying yer stay and welcome to Freddy Faz Bear's Pirate's Cove!"

Me and Chica started singing and Bonnie strummed her guitar to the beat. Bonnie started singing and playing in perfect tune.

_This is what I'm meant to be,_ I thought with a smile. Well, I couldn't _really _smile. My jaw was clipped to my snout. I could only move it up and down. _I'm meant to make people happy_, I thought with pride.

10:00 p.m. Last hour until closing.

The curtains around us closed, only leaving enough to peek out of open. The lights were still on, but the crowd was significantly smaller. Someone in a Freddy suit (That's me. I'm the real Freddy) walked by and knelt down and was talking to some kids. A little red head boy, a pale girl wavy, blonde hair, a girl taller than all of them (but by a pinch)with dark brown hair, and a short girl with long lighter brown hair that went to her waist.

Near a table, just hanging out, a young man with medium brown hair was also staring at the man in a suit and the kids. The man stood up and held the kids' hands. They walked into the backstage door.

I walked toward the backstage door that was on the stage and peeked through, trying to not make a sound.

The guy in the Freddy suit locked the door behind him and twitched. In my opinion, he did it in a manor that was rather ominous. He walked over with the kids to the props and started talking like a tour guide. The kids' eyes shined in excitement. As the kids gazed at the props,pointing and squealing, The guy in the Freddy suit took out a knife and stabbed them in the back, one-by-one. As the knife went through their bodies, they fainted slowly.

The security guard must have been looking through the camera, because he busted the door down and looked at the kids, lying dead, with blood still trickling down their backs and staining their clothes.

I don't know what happened after that, because I couldn't look at it anymore.

_That guy was wearing a suit that looked just like me, _I thought with extreme shock. _And he killed those children. What if they blame me? With they turn me off? Will I be put out of order?_ I shook the thought away as the time hit 11:00 and the store closed. The lights turned off and I felt like shutting down, but I had this strange feeling that said I shouldn't. My friends must have had the same problem, because they weren't shutting down either.

A quiet little melody started playing. _Doo-doo-da-doo. Doo-doo-da-doo-da-doo. Doo-da-da-doo._ It

repeated. And again. And again. And every time it grew a little louder.

The melody was soon loud enough you couldn't mistake it. Four dark shadows(resembling weeping faces) appeared and circled the room, staring down at us. They circled faster and faster, until they suddenly stopped.

One shadow was above me, and it looked the like the saddest of all. I looked around. There was a shadow above Bonnie. And Chica. And Foxy. The one above Foxy didn't look sad though. It looked confused.

Suddenly, the shadows dived toward us in sync. The darkness engulfed my whole body. And suddenly I felt way different. I felt emotions. But these weren't the emotions I had hoped for. I felt sadness and despair. And somewhere in between I felt a pang of wanting revenge. Revenge for what, you may ask, well, I don't know.

Suddenly, all my friends had their eyes glow for a second then stop. I did too. But Foxy's eyes glowed orangish-yellowish. Our eyes glowed white. Before I could think about it, I collapsed in an unprepared shut-down.

2:00 p.m. The next day.

"YAR HAR HAR! Happy birthday mate!" Foxy turned to look at the birthday girl, as casually as ever. "I hope ye got your pizza in yer hands and yer s-s-sody pops! Because the show's about to begin!" Foxy skipped a little unusually.

"Mommy, mommy!" squealed the birthday girl while pulling on her mom's hand.

"Yes, sweetie?" her mom looked down at her.

"Look at Foxy! She's about to sing me happy birthday!" she was excited enough to burst her lungs if she yelled any louder. Her mom's gaze drifted to Foxy, who was just about to sing when the little girl climbed up to the stage.

"Hey Foxy! Can I sing with you?" she jumped up and down really fast as if this was her last minute to live.

Foxy's eyes glowed orangish-yellowish for an eighth of a second, and I knew something was wrong. But that little tingly emotion thing kept making me feel like a little kid pulling a prank and waiting for the funny moment to happen.

"G-g-g-get off me st-st-stage little girl..." Foxy started skipping rapidly. I saw Foxy twitch a little, and I pushed the emotion thing behind me. I walked quickly, but casually toward the stage.

"I'll help you down, little girl," I said, reaching out so I could carry her off the stage. But for a split second, the emotion took over and I couldn't move my arms. My arms were paralyzed long enough for Foxy's eyes to glow orangish-yellowish very brightly and bend down. It knocked the girl off her feet. As she tried to get up, she bumped her head in the top of Foxy's mouth. Foxy twitched, and I gazed in fear as Foxy's mouth closed on her neck, disconnecting her head and crushing it. Blood sputtered out of her neck as her body fell back onto the stage. The emotion turned from waiting anxiously to feeling like laughing.

Foxy was shut down by security and put out of order. I knew Foxy didn't mean to do it. It couldn't have been HER deliberately trying to kill someone. Especially a little girl.

A couple years later.

Someone new was being hired to be the security guard for the night shift. I thought it was my chance. I thought I could show everyone that we are not dangerous. But every time I get close to one of the security guards, my eyes start glowing, and the hunger for revenge whirls in my head. And so I realized it was hopeless. Bonnie didn't want to give up, so she came out on the security guard's first night here. But she failed again, so Chica decided to help on the second night. But Bonnie didn't feel as fired up any more. She helped, but didn't confront the security guard that night. On the third, they both did it. I guess they decided that teamwork would help. I think that Foxy also wandered a bit and tried to get there, but I guess they crowded the doors. On the fourth, they all found a way to get there. But I noticed that their eyes glowed when they got in the door. Except Foxy. She seemed okay. But I noticed that even when Foxy just stood there, not moving, the security guard had some sort of seizure or something. And when he blacked out, I noticed Foxy had a pang of sadness in her eyes.

After that night, I decided to help. I wandered down the east hall, looking for the security guard's room. He must have saw me in the security camera, because right as I got to the door he shut it, and turned the light on. The darkness that had consumed me must have been weakened in light. Without thinking backed away from the light and drew myself toward the stage. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy had beat me to it. All of our eyes glowed in the manor they had before, and I saw all our eyes dwindling away. Smaller and smaller until they were white specks in dark holes. We looked at each other and we nodded at each other.

"This is our life now..." I told them slowly.

As I said before, an imposter took our life away. And we're stuck here to decay...

**That was my story! Sorry guys it was a little more violent than most of my stories. And for those of you who are confused or something about the characters, Foxy is a Robot Pirate Fox, Chica is a robot chicken with a bib that says "Let's Eat" on it, Bonnie is a purple, robot bunny with a big red bow tie, and Freddy is a robot bear with a top hat and a bow tie. Peace out!**


End file.
